What They Really Are
by KissNrun
Summary: No one knew who they were, but they all stood around them in a way that seemed like they did. And who knows? Maybe they did see them for who they were, what they really are... Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

Ice King parked his butt in the usual spot he had in the tree of the home where the heroes lived. He thought out loud about the falling of the leaves again.

Sensing a presence nearby, Jake peered out the window, and was startled to see Ice King staring at him. Finn was informed immediately.

Outside. Outside. Here they all met.

Ice King dropped down from the tree, a bit nervous, but determined to be contained and polite.

"Hey Finn, hey Jake! How are you guys on this fine morning? Save any hot princesses lately?"

Jake raised his eyebrow.

Finn readied himself for a fight.

"What do you want, Ice King?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Ice King said, holding his hands up in defense. "Darn it, Finn! You always have to take things too far! Now look, I've gone and peed myself!"

Jake's face twisted in disgust.

Finn blushed, and lowered his sword.

"Oh, uh... sorry man..."

"Yeah yeah, whatever! Now I have to go all the way back and put on a fresh pair of undies!"

Ice King spread his beard wings and leapt up into the sky.

Finn and Jake watched him fly away, then went back inside.

"What's that guys deal," said Jake, "sneakin' around our house?"

Finn plopped down on the couch and slouched into it.

"What's YOUR deal, Finn?"

Finn shrugged.

"I don't know, man. I mean, I didn't mean to make Ice King... you know..."

"Ah what!? You being serious, right now? Come on, Finn, don't worry about him. He's just a crazy creepy old guy chasin' the princesses all the time!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"You're darned toot I'm right! Now come on!"

Jake pulled Finn off the couch and straightened him up.

"Let's go to the Candy Kingdom and see what Bubblegum wants."

"Princess Bubblegum?"

Finn blushed.

"Y-yeah... Yeah, okay! Let's go see Princess Bubblegum!"

"Okay, dude, calm down."


	2. House Call

Chapter 1:

House Call

Princess Bubblegum answered the castle door instead of the usual Banana Gaurds. Finn didn't think much of it, but Jake found this strange.

"Hey, PB," said Finn.

"Hello... Fiiiinn..."

"What do you need from us?"

"Yeah," said Jake, suspiciously, "and where are the Banana Gaurds? It's too quiet in here..."

Princess Bubblegum squinted her eyes at Jake, making him feel uncomfortable. A grin slowly spread across her face, and she giggled. She giggled like a mad woman.

Finn shivered, he was beginning to feel that something just wasn't right with the princess today. And had her lab coat always been so, red?

Princess Bubblegum breathed out and patted both the boys on the head. She turned around and walked ahead, waving her hand forward.

"Follow me to the incubation chamber."

The boys followed, and were led into a dark room, dimly lit by a large glowing dome. Jake clung tight to Finn, he had a bad feeling inside. As they neared the dome, a faint scent hit them.

Banana?

Princess Bubblegum whirled around in her lab coat and smiled wide.

"Come on! Before she shows up! I have something to show you!"

Finn and Jake exchanged looks, then moved closer to the dome and peered inside.

"Flowers?"

The boys were very confused. Princess Bubblegum didn't really called them to the kingdom just to look at a bunch of stupid flowers, did she?

"Ah, Bubbleg-"

"Shhh!" Said Princess Bubblegum. "She's coming!"

Finn readied himself for a fight, but the Princess took his sword away.

"No, you'll scare her!" She whispered.

There was a rustling outside of the door. Faint, quiet, loud, louder.

"Um, Princess," Jake said, "what's going on?"

He cowered helplessly behind Finn. Princess Bubblegum shushed him. A loud cackle sounded through the room, the vibrations bounced of the walls.

"I see you've been expecting me, Bonnie!"

The three of them huddled together and looked all around them.

"Amazing," said Princess Bubblegum, "she didn't even have to use the doors..."

"Look PB!" said Finn. "The window is open!"

Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh my glob."

"What's with the fighting stance?" Called the voice. "There's no way you'll win against me... especially not while you're wearing... RED!"

Everyone screamed as Princess Bubblegum was thrown to the ground. Her red lab coat was turning white.

"Princess!"

Finn tried to approach her, but was stopped dead in his tracks when a large hairy bat materialized before him.

Jake fainted, but when Finn got a closer look at the monster, he just rolled his eyes.

"Marceline!?"


	3. Drugs and Daisies

"What's going on Bubblegum!" Said Jake.

"Yeah," said Finn, "why're you acting all bonkers?"

"And why's Marceline here! And where's the Banana Gaurds!"

"And what's with-"

"Ugh! Shut up, guys."

Marceline transformed into her human like body.

"You guys are giving me a headache with all your questions..." she wobbled a bit with her arms out. She then lost her balance, and fell into Princess Bubblegum's arms.

"Marcy!"

Princess Bubblegum dragged Marceline to a bed beside a station of buttons and levers. Finn followed her, but Jake stayed in place, beside the dome. He had a not so good feeling, and the warmth of the light from the dome soothed him a little. Why? He thought.

Jake turned around and looked inside the dome again. He noticed that the flowers inside were swaying. All in... different directions...

"No!" Jake said to himself. That's cray cray. No way. There's no way, it's not possible! They're just a bunch of stupid flowers! Until he noticed a lone flower, different from the rest. Darker in color, compared to the others. He watched it lay itself down, and swirl around in half circles.

Jake backed up slowly from the dome.

"Um, Bubblegum... what kind of flowers did you say these were?"

Princess Bubblegum glanced over her shoulder as she pulled a lever. The dome slowly opened.

"Banana daisies," she answered.

Jake's eyes widened.

"There should be a cinnamon and peppermint rose in there as well..."

The princess walked to the dome for a peer inside.

"Unless they have escaped somehow..."

"Whaaaat is wrong with you!?" Jake threw his arms in the air in a panic.

"Jake! No!"

But it happened. Princess Bubblegum had dropped her newest specimens on the ground, and now they were getting away.

"What- what were those?"

"Ugh. My vampire daisy and human boy rose!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat!"

Princess Bubblegum then blew some kind of powder in Jake's face. And suddenly, he shrunk down to the size of her palm. She grabbed the runaway flowers before they could reach the next floor tile, and she dropped them all into the dome with the Banana Gaurds, Cinnamon Bun, and Peppermint Butler.

She closed the dome, and they all waved around frantically for help.

The. END.


End file.
